


Révélation

by idelthoughts



Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: 30 day drabble challenge, Gen, Translation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 05:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4007449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idelthoughts/pseuds/idelthoughts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry avait son pistolet, et Jo ne pouvait rien y faire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Révélation

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [History Repeating](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3170831) by [idelthoughts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idelthoughts/pseuds/idelthoughts). 



> Translated by [littleinkdreams](http://littleinkdreams.tumblr.com/). Thank you! Merci!

Jo observait Henry arpenter de long en large la pièce remplie de gravats.

– Ce n'est pas de votre faute, Henry, lui dit-elle pour la énième fois.

– Je crois que c'est la définition même de “ma faute”, répliqua Henry, la voix rauque à force d'avoir désespérément appelé à l'aide.

Le plafond au-dessus d'eux grinça, et quelques grains de poussière tombèrent sur eux. Henry s'arrêta un instant, leva les yeux vers les fissures, puis se passa nerveusement la main dans les cheveux et se remit à arpenter la pièce. Jo tenta de se redresser, mais la douleur dans sa jambe lui arracha un cri. Henry se précipita vers elle.

– Ne bougez pas.

Il resserra les lambeaux de tissus provenant de sa chemise qu'il avait noués autour de la profonde entaille, et Jo tressaillit. Il ajouta :

– Si vous bougez, vous allez recommencer à saigner.

À en juger par la faiblesse de Jo et les taches rouge vif qui l'entouraient, elle n'avait sans doute même pas cessé de saigner. Henry voulait faire de son mieux en lui mentant pour la réconforter, mais la réalité était difficile nier.

– Aidez-moi à me relever, j'en ai marre de rester couchée là.

– C'est hors de question, déclara Henry. Il faut que vous restiez immobile, Jo.

Il arracha une nouvelle bande de tissu à l'arrière de sa chemise et s'en servit pour resserrer un peu plus le pansement de fortune sur la jambe de Jo. Chaque mouvement était pour elle une torture, mais Jo serra les dents et le laissa faire.

– Pourquoi est-ce que vous m'avez suivi ? marmonna Henry. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que vous me suiviez ?

Jo n'était pas sûre à qui – elle ou lui – il s'adressait, mais elle répondit quand même.

– Je n'allais pas vous laisser courir après un suspect armé tout seul.

Il fallait vraiment être un foutu idiot pour pourchasser un meutrier dans un immeuble condamné, mais ça n'avait pas arrêté Henry.

Peut-être était-ce le coup de feu hasardeux que le suspect avait tiré, ou tout simplement une porte qu'il avait fait claquer en s'échappant ; quoi qu'il en soit, ça avait fait s'effondrer les murs autour d'eux. Ils étaient maintenant coincés par des amas de gravats et merde, _oui_ , c'était de la faute d'Henry. Il n'avait aucun sens commun ni aucune conception de sa propre mortalité. C'était presque une chance que les parois se soient écroulées plutôt que Henry se soit fait tirer dessus. S'il y avait une justice, le suspect aurait été tué par l'éboulement ; mais il était déjà loin devant eux à ce moment-là, et il n'y avait aucun moyen de savoir ce qu'il lui était arrivé.

Mais Jo ne l'aurait dit à Henry pour rien au monde. Il le savait déjà, et ils étaient tous les deux bloqués ici, où il n'y avait pas une seule barre de réseau. Le faire se sentir encore plus coupable ne servirait à rien. Après tout, Henry se souviendrait probablement toute sa vie des heures qui allaient suivre, quoi qu'il arrive. Jo n'était pas si sûre qu'elle serait là pour s'en rappeler.

Henry tenta une nouvelle fois de dégager les gravats, et une nouvelle fois presque rien ne bougea. Il pesta, frustré, et s'approcha des bords de la pièce aux allures de champ de bataille.

– Henry, murmura Jo d'une voix ensommeillée, asseyez-vous. Vous allez vous épuiser inutilement. Vous devez économiser votre énergie.

Henry s'agenouilla près de sa tête et d'une main tendre vérifia sa température, son pouls et la dilatation de ses pupilles. Les débris de ciment l'avaient sévèrement blessée, et elle savait qu'elle allait sans doute se vider de tout son sang avant que qui que ce soit ne les trouve. Quelles que furent les observations d'Henry, il adressa un sourire d'encouragement à Jo – ou tout du moins il essaya. Son inquiétude était mal dissimulée.

– Il faut que j'aille vous chercher de l'aide, dit Henry.

Il écarta une mèche de cheveux du visage de Jo et ajouta :

– Je ne peux plus le remettre à plus tard.

Elle soupira. Si c'était une blague censée lui remonter le moral, il était complètement à côté de la plaque. Comme toujours, il ne manquait pas de dire exactement ce qu'il ne fallait pas.

– D'accord alors, répondit-elle. Allez-y. Arrêtez de faire traîner les choses.

– Je vais faire quelque chose, et il faut que vous me fassiez confiance.

Il avait toujours le même sourire triste et inquiet. Il prit la main de Jo dans la sienne et la serra :

– Je vous promets que tout se passera bien.

Jo fronça les sourcils.

– Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ?

Henry retira sa main de la sienne, et elle sentit un mouvement le long de sa hanche. Il se redressa, son pistolet à la main. Il enleva la sécurité.

– Hé ! Henry–

Elle tenta de l'attraper, mais elle ne fit qu'effleurer son genou avant qu'il ne se recule un peu plus. Elle essaya de rouler vers lui, mais la douleur dans sa jambe se réveilla et elle se crispa.

– Henry, qu'est-ce que vous faites ? parvint-elle à dire.

Henry se lécha les lèvres en faisant tourner l'arme dans sa main.

– Si je connaissais un moyen d'éviter ceci, dit-il les mains tremblantes, je vous jure que je ne le ferais pas. Mais je dois vous emmener dans un hôpital, et si j'attends encore vous allez mourir d'une hémorragie. Je ne vais pas vous laisser mourir parce que je– parce que–

Il s'arrêta brusquement de parler, ferma les yeux et pris une grand inspiration.

Jo, chancelante, réussit à se redresser sur un côté. Il commençait à lui faire peur, et ce qu'il disait n'avait aucun sens.

– Henry, rendez-moi mon pistolet.

Il rouvrit les yeux, l'air plus calme.

– Jo, j'ai besoin que vous vous rappeliez de ce que je suis en train de vous dire. Vous comprendrez plus tard.

Il prit une autre grande inspiration avant de continuer.

– Je vais me tirer dans la tête. Je préfèrerais que vous que regardiez pas.

Il s'exprima d'un ton si posé et factuel qu'il fallut un moment à Jo avant de comprendre. Bon sang, il était en train de faire un genre de crise psychotique.

– Non– non ! Henry, donnez-moi ce pistolet.

Elle tenta de l'attraper à nouveau, mais Henry se releva et alla dans le coin opposé de la pièce. D'un ton désolé, presque d'excuse, il dit :

– Écoutez-moi bien. Je vais mourir, et mon corps va disparaître. Mais je ne serai pas mort – pas de manière permanente, en tout cas. Je reviendrai ici avec de l'aide dans une heure, peut-être deux. Je vous le promets.

– Pour l'amour du ciel, Henry, la mort ne marche pas comme ça ! On n'est pas dans un fichu jeu vidéo !

Jo fut prise de vertige et se laissa retomber par terre. Elle n'avait pas la force d'aller jusqu'à lui, et elle allait lui faire peur si elle continuait à lui crier dessus. Des bribes de sa formation de négociation avec les personnes suicidaires lui revinrent et elle avala une grande gorgée d'air, essayant de se calmer et de prendre une voix égale et rassurante.

– Bon sang, d'accord, d'accord– parlons, Henry. Je sais que la situation a l'air désespérée, mais–

– Je vous en prie, faites-moi confiance.

Il leva l'arme à hauteur de sa tête.

– Henry ! Henry, non ! On peut en discuter, je–

Il ferma les yeux.

– Je suis terriblement désolé, Jo. Essayez de rester immobile. Vous perdrez plus de sang si vous bougez. Et je vous le promets, je reviendrai vous chercher dès que je pourrai. S'il vous plaît, ne regardez pas.

Il parlait avec précipitation, sans reprendre sa respiration.

– Non, non, Henry ! Non–

Il se retourna pour faire face au mur, dos à Jo. La détonation du pistolet dans le petit espace fut assourdissante et dissimula le cri de Jo. Le corps d'Henry s'effondra sur le sol et le pistolet glissa des ses doigts, tombant dans un fracas métallique. Jo détourna le regard en hoquetant à la vue du sang. Oh mon dieu, Henry–

Elle regarda à nouveau , pour ne voir que le coin vide de la pièce. Elle inspira une fois et retint sa respiration. Du ciment crasseux, de la poussière, quelques gravats. Pas de sang, d'os ou de cerveau projeté sur le mur. Pas de Henry.

Elle se redressa autant qu'elle le pouvait, l'adrénaline et la peur étouffant la douleur, et elle examina la pièce avec un mélange de confusion et de précipitation. Rien. Elle était seule. Il n'y avait rien qui indiquait qu'Henry avait été là. Rien, sinon les lambeaux de chemise bleus attachés autour de sa blessure.

Elle fut envahie par des vertiges lorsque l'adrénaline atteignit son maximum puis se dissipa, et elle bascula en arrière sur le ciment. Elle fixa le coin de la pièce, et le pistolet qui gisait à un mètre du mur où Henry l'avait lâché en tombant. Où elle était sûre qu'il était tombé. À l'endroit où il n'y avait rien.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, alors qu'elle perdait conscience, elle avait presque réussi à se persuader qu'elle avait tout imaginé, y compris la présence d'Henry. Que ce n'étaient que des hallucinations provoquées par l'hémorragie et la douleur.

Mais le garrot improvisé sur sa jambe refusait de disparaître et de la laisser croire à ce mensonge réconfortant.

 


End file.
